


my police officer

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barista Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Hospitalization, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, Top Seo Changbin, chan makes an appearance as police officer, changbin is a police officer, changbin openly gay police officer, felix makes an appearance inside the gay bar, mention of a bank robbery, mention of criminals, minho is a gay bar owner, minho worries too much, police officer, police officer seo changbin, someone gets shot, we need changbin police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: It wasn't easy working as a police officer because no one wanted to take you seriously at times. But Changbin loved his job even though one of his colleagues despised him.Minho always wanted to own a bar at some point. As he knew they weren't a lot of LGBTQ+ friendly places to go in the city, he opened his own gay bar.♡♡♡Changbin is a openly gay police officer who often visits Minho's gay bar.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Changbin had the most annoying day at work. His colleague never stopped complaining about his family while on the job. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had to deal with citizens being a pain in the ass. It wasn't easy working as a police officer because no one wanted to take you seriously at times. But Changbin loved his job even though one of his colleagues despised him. But that was because he's homophobic.

Changbin would normally go back home after his shift to take a shower, but he needed to relax. So he arrived at the gay bar he loved going.

As he opened the door, he freaked out most customers. They got scared the bar was being targeted. "You're going to scare my customers away." The guy at the bar said as Changbin rolled his eyes.

Minho always wanted to own a bar at some point. At first he opened up a cat cafe, but no one really entered so he had to change tactics. So instead, as he knew they weren't a lot of LGBTQ+ friendly places to go in the city, he opened his own gay bar.

It immediately gained a lot of attention, both bad as good ones. For most people, the bar was a great way to escape from reality. Some of them hadn't even come out of the closet yet, but they loved the secrecy of the bar. No one needed to be scared.

"Hyung, you're going to lose your favourite customer." Changbin said as Minho gave the police officer his soju. "You're looking handsome today." Minho winked, helping another customer out while still checking out Changbin. "Just say you love men in uniforms." Changbin said, gulping down his drink as Minho put his attention back on the younger. His favourite regular. "You're a lot of talk, police officer." The older said as Changbin shook his head, smiling softly. He needed Minho's banter more than the alcohol after a long day at work. 

"Had a bad day at work?" Minho asked as Changbin rubbed his forehead and nodded. "All I wanted was to help people. But all they think is that I want to make their life miserable." Changbin explained as Minho gave him something much stronger than soju, whiskey. "I think what you do is hot." The bar owner said as Changbin chuckled. "You're too focused on my uniform, hyung." The officer said as the other nodded.

A few hours passed and Minho wanted to close his bar. Most people already left, except Changbin. Even with all the alcohol in his blood, the younger wasn't wasted at all. "Don't you need some rest, Changbin? Go home." Minho said as Changbin looked around, realising everyone else was gone. "It's late, hyung. I think you need me to bring you home." Changbin said as Minho smiled and nodded. He loved how much the younger cared about him. Maybe it was because that's his duty as a police officer. But he knew it was because Changbin cared about him.

They walked outside as Minho locked the door. It wasn't easy as someone once vandalised his door. He kept forgetting to install a new lock. "My apartment is nearby." Minho said as Changbin nodded, following the older while making sure to keep him safe. "I would have been fine on my own." Minho said as Changbin chuckled. He knew that. "That's what they all say. You never know what could happen, hyung. Trust me I've seen it happen way too often." Changbin explained as Minho nodded. It wasn't something the younger could ignore as a police officer, especially during night shifts.

"Well... We're here." Minho said, stopping in front of his apartment's building. "Thank you..." Minho said as Changbin smiled. Knowing Minho got home safe is all what mattered. 

"I might not visit tomorrow, I have a night shift." Changbin explained as the other chuckled. "The city needs you, police officer. I understand." The older said as the younger chuckled. Just something about the way Minho called him police officer made him feel warm inside.

"Get home safe, Changbin." Minho said as Changbin nodded. "I'm going to be fine, hyung. I still have my service gun." The younger pointed to his belt where his gun was safe. "That's hot." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, watching the older disappear inside before he walked back home.

* * *

  
  


"What a shame! Where did my police officer go?" Minho asked when Changbin walked inside the bar again. He had already gone home to take a shower and a quick nap. So he wasn't in his uniform anymore. "Yeah yeah, the uniform is what makes me a police officer. I get it." Changbin sat down at the bar as Minho gave him his soju.

"How did today go?" Minho asked, looking at the door as someone new walked inside. Someone who immediately had his eyes on Changbin. "It went fine. A lot of small crimes were committed." The younger explained as the older let out a chuckle. "You're making the streets safe for me." Minho said as Changbin smiled. He had a point.

"Someone's been checking you out ever since he walked inside." Minho said, pointing at the guy as Changbin turned around. He seemed fine. But Changbin wasn't too interested. "Just talk to him." Minho chuckled as the guy took his seat next to Changbin. The bar owner left the two alone. 

"Hi! I'm Felix." The guy said as Changbin nodded. He had to at least try and have a conversation. "Changbin." "Do you come here often? My friends suggested I go here but I don't know much about this place." Felix said as Changbin nodded, looking at Minho who was chuckling at them. "I come here a lot after a long day at work. The owner is great to talk to." Changbin said as it was the main reason why he enjoyed visiting the bar.

"He already seemed nice." Felix said, looking at Minho before putting his attention back on Changbin. "I guess you're not here to meet new people." Felix said as Changbin nodded. He never felt the need to go home with someone and have a one night stand. "So I'm wasting my time then?" The younger chuckled as the older sighed. "Pretty much. I'm sorry." Changbin apologised as Felix just smiled, getting up from his seat. "Don't worry. I'll see you around." Felix said as he left Changbin alone.

Minho walked back towards Changbin. He looked disappointed. "You're stupid, Changbin." Minho sighed as Changbin chuckled. "I'm not looking for a quick fling, hyung." The younger said as the older sighed. "You want a real relationship?" The older asked as the other nodded. "I'm a sensitive police officer. Sue me." Changbin said as Minho chuckled. Changbin always knew how to make Minho smile. "Besides... I already have my eye on someone." Changbin said, leaving Minho in agony as he wouldn't get any answers about who the guy is.

* * *

  
  


Changbin was worried when they got told to go to Minho's bar as a fight had broken down. A homophobe thought it would be fun to cause chaos. "Is it the bar you visit constantly?" Changbin's colleague asked. Not many people knew about it but he trusted Chan with it. "How close are you with the owner?" The older asked, almost arriving at the bar. "Quite close. We're great friends..." "Oh I see. You want something more." Chan chuckled as Changbin sighed.

They eventually arrived as they walked inside the bar. Chan had the guy in control quite easily. Changbin looked around, finding Minho helping his customers calm down. "Hyung!" Minho turned around when he heard the familiar voice of his favourite police officer. "Are you okay?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded and smiled.

"It was a little scary, but I'm okay." Minho said as Changbin nodded, looking around the bar. Tables and stools were broken because of the fight. Minho sighed as he noticed the damage as well. "Might have to close my bar now." Minho said as Changbin nodded. He felt bad for the older. Somehow he felt like he failed to protect him.

"My shift ends in two hours. I'll come over to help out." Changbin said as Minho smiled. "You really don't have to." The older said as the other shook his head. "It's not a big deal, hyung." Changbin said as Minho let out a chuckle. "Thank you." Minho smiled as Changbin left the bar with Chan, who already gave the criminal to their colleagues.

"It surprises me he doesn't notice your heart eyes for him." Chan chuckled as Changbin sighed, getting inside the car. "Have you thought about telling him how you feel?" The older asked as he drove away from the bar. "Every time I see him... I just don't want to lose what I have with him right now." Changbin explained as he put the siren light away. He knew something needed to change and he might have to do it soon.

* * *

  
  


Minho smiled as he let Changbin inside, who insisted he didn't mind helping him out clean up the bar. Minho knew Changbin blamed himself for what happened. Even though it wasn't even his fault at all. "Thank you." The older smiled as the younger took off his police belt and cap.

"I only need the broken tables and chairs to be brought to the back." Minho explained as he walked behind the bar to open the door. "What's going to happen to him?" The older asked while the younger rolled up his sleeves. "He'd been in more fights before so he'll end up in jail for a few years." The police officer said, as he picked up some broken pieces.

"Maybe I did need your help. You're really strong, police officer." Minho let out a chuckle while Changbin helped him put all the broken stuff at the back. It only took a few minutes, but it felt like a big workout.

"You've had a long day at work and yet you wanted to help me." Minho chuckled as he made Changbin sit down. "I'd always make time to help out, hyung." The younger said, closing his eyes as the older kneaded his shoulders. "At least let me do something in return." Minho said as he massaged Changbin's shoulders and back.

Changbin had his eyes closed the whole time and didn't notice Minho stood in front of him. "Are you enjoying this?" The older asked as the younger hummed in response. His muscles were tensed and the other's hands were doing wonders. "You should be punished though. You've committed a crime, officer." Minho said as Changbin opened his eyes in confusion.

Minho didn't want to wait any longer as he straddled Changbin carefully. "You stole my heart." Minho said as he pressed their lips together. Changbin's immediate response was to place his hands on the other's waist, kissing the older back.

"This turned out so much better than I expected. I thought you would reject me." Minho said once they pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes. "Hyung, I've liked you ever since I walked inside your bar." Changbin chuckled as Minho smiled, leaning in again to kiss the other.

"Are you coming home with me?" Minho asked as Changbin let out a chuckle. "I'll walk you home but I think we need to go on a date first." Changbin said as Minho rolled his eyes, though he smiled.

They sat like that, Minho straddling Changbin, for a while as they shared more soft kisses. It was getting late as Changbin walked Minho home with the promise to go on a date really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Changbin go on their first date together!!
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains smut, read at your own risk!!! I will mention when it starts and when it stops, just in case ^-^

"Have you been here before?" Minho asked as Changbin opened the door for him. They walked inside the closest arcade. "Once with Chan hyung." Changbin explained as they looked around, they needed something to play first.

"I hope you enjoy this date." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, linking their fingers together. "Win me a plushie and I'll tell you." The older dragged the younger towards one of the claw machines. Minho showed Changbin the cat plushie he wanted as the younger put a coin inside the machine.

In just one try, Changbin easily got Minho the plushie he wanted. The older kissed the other's cheek, taking the plushie out of the machine. "I've never been able to win anything." Minho explained as Changbin let out a chuckle. "Here… Let me teach you."

Changbin stood behind Minho as he put another coin inside the claw machine. Minho placed his plushie down as Changbin guided his hand to the joystick. To be able to see what he was doing, the younger needed to look from the other's side.

"You just need a good set of eyes." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, though he couldn't help but blush because of how close they were. He wasn't someone to fluster easily, but somehow Changbin had that effect on him. "I don't really have a good set of eyes." The older said as the younger let the claw drop to grab another plushie. "That's fine. I'll be your eyes." Changbin said as Minho couldn't help but laugh.

They eventually ended up winning eight different plushies, deciding to put them away inside Changbin's car before continuing their date. "We should play that basketball game and see who will win." Minho suggested as he lead Changbin to the game. "Sure. Do you want me to let you win?" The younger asked as the other hit his arm, before holding onto it. "Who says you're going to win, officer." Minho grinned as Changbin shook his head, letting out a chuckle.

They soon played a game as Minho won. At least that's what Changbin made him believe. "I told you I would win." Minho stuck out his tongue to tease Changbin. The younger chuckled, slightly pushing the older against the game to steal a kiss. Minho blushed again.

"We should get something to drink." Changbin said as Minho nodded, following the younger towards the bar. Once they had their order, they sat down at a table in the corner. "Thank you for taking me here. I've never had a date like this before." Minho said as Changbin smiled while staring at the other. "I'm glad I took you then." The younger smiled as the older chuckled.

They continued to play different games, until it was getting late. They got inside Changbin's car as he drove them to Minho's apartment. Minho ended up having trouble opening the door, because of all the plushies he was holding, but eventually succeeded. "Do you want to go inside?" Minho asked, he really wanted to spend more time with Changbin. "I'd love to." Changbin let out a chuckle while following the older inside.

Minho told Changbin to get comfortable as he put the plushies away inside his bedroom. "Do you want something to drink?" The older asked as the other chuckled and shook his head. "Just come here." Changbin said, patting the seat next to him. Minho chuckled as he instead got comfortable on the other's lap. "Are you comfortable?" "Definitely." Minho chuckled as he leaned in to press his lips against Changbin's to kiss him.

"Will you stay for dinner? We can order takeaway and cuddle." Minho suggested as Changbin nodded, his right arm around the older's waist with his left hand on his thighs. "Is it weird I feel safe whenever you're near?" The older asked as the younger shook his head. "No, I'm here to always keep you safe." Changbin explained as Minho chuckled, leaning against the younger's body.

* * *

Minho could finally open his gay bar again after the incident. Changbin made sure to be there, in case someone else would try and cause chaos. "Thank you for helping me." Minho said, kissing Changbin's cheek as customers walked inside. "Hyung, I always would help." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, walking behind the bar to take orders while the younger stared at him.

A few of the local customers found out about Minho dating as some of them saw him with Changbin. The younger noticed guys pointing at him with the older blushing. "I've never seen you flustered so much before we started dating." Changbin said as Minho gave him his drink. "Shut up." The older rolled his eyes as the younger chuckled.

It was quite busy at the bar, so Minho couldn't put attention on Changbin as much as he wanted to. But at least he knew Changbin would walk him home and hopefully, walk inside his apartment. Minho had a few things planned.

A few hours later, Minho was ready to close the bar as Changbin helped him clean up. "I'm sorry for being so busy tonight." Minho apologised as he locked the door. Changbin chuckled. "You were working, hyung." The younger said as he took the older's hand in his.

"Remember the first time you walked me home?" Minho asked, looking at Changbin who nodded his head. "Things were a lot different then." The older chuckled as he pressed a kiss against the younger's cheek. "Then you were just a police officer, but now… you're my police officer." Minho said as Changbin let out a chuckle, walking the older home while keeping an eye out for any possible danger.

"Want to come inside?" Minho asked as they stood in front of his apartment's building. "Yes, I don't have a shift tomorrow." Changbin said as he followed Minho inside, towards the elevator. "I want to make it up to you for not giving any attention to you tonight." The older said as he opened his apartment's door, leading the younger inside.

Changbin already had a feeling what Minho wanted. So when Minho lead him inside the bedroom and pushed him on top of the bed, Changbin knew he was right about his suspicion. "You're not even wasting time, hyung." The younger chuckled as the older smiled when pressing their lips together. "I've been wanting this for a while." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, letting the older kiss his neck.

Changbin rested his hands against Minho's back, eventually letting his hands move beneath the older's shirt. "You're so pretty." Changbin softly said as Minho started to suck on his neck with the purpose of leaving his mark. "You haven't even seen everything of me yet." The older said, looking into the younger's eyes. They were dark, full of lust. "I will soon." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, letting the younger take his shirt off. 

Minho still couldn't believe what was about to happen. He dreamed about it for so long, but he never thought it would happen. "Hyung, are you sure you want to continue?" Changbin asked when he noticed Minho was lost in thoughts. The older chuckled and nodded his head, getting rid of the younger's shirt as well. "I never thought I would be so lucky to have met you." Minho said as Changbin smiled, leaning in to kiss the older. "I could say that about you." Changbin smiled as Minho got up to walk towards his dresser.

_**Smut warning!!!** _

Minho got a bottle of lube and a condom out, walking back towards the bed. He undressed himself completely, taunting Changbin a little who had his eyes on Minho the whole time. "Am I still pretty for you?" The older asked as the younger smiled. "So pretty…" The younger mumbled as the older pulled down his pants, taking them off to leave his boyfriend in only his boxers. "Pink?" "It's my favourite colour." Changbin rolled his eyes and Minho chuckled. He thought it was the cutest thing. "Stop judging me." Changbin said as Minho kissed him.

"Even though I love your boxers, I need them gone." Minho whispered before pulling down Changbin's boxers, leaving them both naked. "Are you enjoying the view?" Changbin asked as Minho blushed, realising he was staring. "I do actually." The older said, to hide he was flustered even though the younger knew he was.

Minho decided not to waste any time, he needed to please Changbin. So he wrapped his hand around the other's cock, slowly pumping his hand. Minho looked up at Changbin who already seemed to enjoy it a lot. "You're… so perfect." Changbin breathed out as Minho lapped his tongue around the head of the younger's cock. Minho wanted to tease, to taunt Changbin.

Changbin hadn't been sexually active for quite a while so having Minho sucking him off felt so surreal. "You're doing amazing…" Changbin was moaning at this point. So Minho slowly bobbed his head, the younger's cock disappearing inside his mouth. "I want to come inside your mouth." The younger moaned as the older nodded, fastening his pace. It didn't take much longer as soon the younger orgasmed. "Did you like it?" Minho asked as Changbin smiled. "I loved it." Changbin said as Minho kissed him, tongues touching while Changbin rested his hands on Minho's lower back.

"Can you kneel on the bed for me?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded. Just when Minho thought he was in control, Changbin was telling him what to do. "How long ago did you have something in your ass?" Changbin asked as Minho heard a bottle opening. "A few days ago… I thought of you." The older said, feeling a cold substance near his hole while the younger pressed kisses against his boyfriend's back.

Changbin didn't want to waste any time. Just like Minho he waited for this moment to come. The younger massaged the older's hole, before letting the tip of his finger slip inside with the help of the lube. "Does it hurt?" Changbin asked as Minho only moaned. "A little… I-I like it though." Minho said as Changbin let out a chuckle, seeing his finger disappear inside completely.

"Tell me when you can handle more." Changbin said as Minho hummed in response, rocking his hips to catch more friction. Changbin chuckled as he carefully inserted a second finger. Minho seemed to enioyed it a lot as he moaned each time his boyfriend hit his prostate. Every time a little louder. "J-Just… fuck me." The older whimpered as the younger added a third finger, to open the other more.

Minho felt empty when Changbin removed his fingers, to roll the condom over his dick. "Turn around for me. I want to see you." Changbin said as Minho turned around, smiling at the younger who kissed him. "I'll be careful." Changbin said as Minho nodded. His legs got placed on Changbin's shoulders as he felt the head of the younger's cock press against his ass rim. "Oh fuck…" The older groaned when the younger pushed down hard and deep. Yet he was careful, Changbin would never want to hurt Minho. "You enjoy this a lot huh, Minnie?" The younger said, kissing the older passionately while moving deep inside his boyfriend, hitting his prostate. "Yes… I waited for a long time, officer." Minho said, knowing he would turn on Changbin even more. "Keep calling me that." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, rocking his hips upwards as he needed more friction. 

"My officer… Make me yours, please. I want to be yours." The older said as the younger pressed his lips against the other's neck, leaving his marks. "I thought you were mine already." The younger chuckled, keeping their bodies close while he moved inside his boyfriend. "I-I know…" Minho smiled as he placed his hands on Changbin's back. Changbin was careful the whole time though he realized Minho could handle more. He positioned himself differently so he could slam inside the older a lot harder. Minho was taken by surprise, clenching his walls around the younger's cock. "You're so tight…" "Well… You're filling me up so well." Minho chuckled, moaning louder while he felt the bed move. Changbin was wasting no time. Minho was getting praised whenever he told Changbin he was getting close to his orgasm. After the younger hit the older's prostate a few more times, the older man screamed the other's name until he came as well. As Changbin pulled out, Minho let himself fall on the bed while catching his breathe. Minho smiled when Changbin kissed his lips before walking away to fill the bath. 

_**Smut ending!!!** _

* * *

Minho woke up, feeling around as he wondered why the bed was empty. Scared Changbin left, he got up and got dressed before he walked inside the living room. He could smell breakfast. Minho walked inside the kitchen, smiling when he saw Changbin preparing breakfast. "The bed felt empty." Minho wrapped his arms around Changbin's waist who stopped stirring the eggs. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast on bed. I didn't know you could walk." The younger chuckled, finishing the eggs. "Well… It does hurt when I walk." The older chuckled, letting the younger kiss him before he went back to bed.

A little while later, Changbin walked inside the bedroom with breakfast. It wasn't something special. "Will you stay here the whole day? I don't think I'll be able to open my bar." Minho said, kissing Changbin's cheek who lied down next to him. "Of course I'll stay." The younger chuckled while they enjoyed breakfast together.

"I'm so happy I met you." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, kissing the other's cheek. "I don't understand why people get so mad at police officers." Minho said as Changbin sighed. There was a clear reason why. People tend to generalize a lot. "Well… Some police officers don't actually care about solving crime. They tend to ignore certain things a lot." Changbin explained as he looked at Minho who just smiled. "If only everyone was like you." The older said as the younger chuckled, pressing their lips together. The kiss was different than the ones they shared the night before. It was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is worried about Changbin because of Changbin needing to catch bank robbers, together with Chan and other police officers.

Minho was at his gay bar, talking to one of the costumers. He started to get worried as Changbin told him he would come over, but the younger was late. Minho smiled when he eventually saw Changbin walk inside. Though he was confused why the younger was wearing a hat low down on his head. The older man walked towards his boyfriend, kissing his cheek before he noticed the younger's black eye. 

"What happened? How did you get this?" Minho made Changbin look at him, tilting his head to look at the younger's eye. "Some guy tried avoid getting arrested and punched me." Changbin explained, looking at Minho who pulled his boyfriend inside his small office behind the bar. He knew that one of his customers would make sure nothing bad would happen while Minho wasn't there. 

"Why are you acting as if nothing happened? He could have killed you!" Minho said as Changbin rolled his eyes, looking at the older taking out some ice. "Things like this happen when you're a police officer. Chan hyung was there with me." Changbin said as he looked up at Minho who held the ice on his eye. Minho sighed, feeling Changbin place his hands on his hips. "You shouldn't worry about me, Min. No one is going to take me away from you." Changbin said as he brought Minho closer, who put down the ice but the younger man kissed him. "Can't Chan hyung be the one arresting people? I just don't want to see you hurt." The older said as the younger let go off him. Changbin looked at Minho in disbelief. 

"I'm only doing my job as a police officer." Changbin said, taking the ice to put it back in the freezer. He didn't want anyone to tell him what to do when it comes to his job. "I care about you, Bin. I only want you to be careful." "I've always been careful. Just because I'm your boyfriend, it doesn't mean I need to act differently." Changbin sighed, walking out of Minho's little office before he left the bar. He thought Minho would be different. But he was just like anyone else.

* * *

A few days after the small argument, things seemed to be going well again between Minho and Changbin. The younger one was still a little annoyed at the other for wanting him to change. "Your eye is almost healed." Minho said, looking up at Changbin. The younger nodded, chuckling at the older. "How is keeping the streets safe?" Minho asked, sitting up as he didn't want to fight with Changbin anymore. "It's going well. We only need to keep the banks safe." The younger sighed as the older looked at his boyfriend in confusion. He couldn't remember reading anything about robberies around town. 

"It's not important at this time." Changbin said as Minho nodded. Though he didn't have a good feeling about it. "I'll be careful when we arrest the robbers." Changbin rolled his eyes, knowing Minho would want him to be. He wasn't really looking forward for another argument about his work. "Thank you." Minho smiled, playing with his fingers as he couldn't help but be scared.

* * *

Minho was cleaning his bar before he opened when Chan walked inside. He was still in his uniform and was alone. "Minho, you'll have to come with me." Chan said as Minho looked at the older in confusion. The older one seemed a little scared. "What's going on, hyung?" Minho asked as he followed Chan outside, closing his bar. Chan didn't say anything as he got inside the police car. It felt weird as if he got interested. "Well… Changbin is in the hospital." Chan said as he drove away, looking at Minho in the rearview side mirror. The younger one didn't know what to do or what to say.

Eventually they arrived at the hospital as Chan led Minho inside towards the room Changbin was. The younger just got back from the operation. "Before we go inside, just now Changbin doesn't want you to be worried." Chan said as Minho nodded, careful walking inside the room. He looked at Changbin who looked at the older. Minho took a seat on the chair next to the bed, reaching for Changbin's hand. "I'm sorry." "It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, though winced in pain. 

"What happened?" Minho asked as Changbin sighed, knowing the older wouldn't be happy when he would hear the truth. "Chan hyung and I, together with some other teams, were after those robbers. They were armed and we all wearing wearing bulletproof vest, but somehow I still got shot." Changbin explained, looking at Minho who was tearing up while squeezing the younger's hand. He never wanted to let go. 

"The bullet didn't hit anything major. But I did need surgery to remove the bullet." The younger explained, reaching with his free hand to wipe away the older's tears. "Did they get them?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded. Chan stayed with him when it happened while the other teams eventually caught them and arrested them. 

"When can you leave the hospital? I need to know how long I need to close my bar." Minho asked as Changbin smiled, closing his eyes as he was getting tired. The anesthesia still had an effect on him. "I'm so tired, but you just got here." The younger said as the older one chuckled. "I'm not leaving your side. Just sleep, Bin." Minho chuckled, staring at Changbin who slowly fell asleep.

* * *

After a week in the hospital, Changbin was able to leave. He was still hurting a little, so he wouldn't be able to go back to work yet. Minho rather didn't want Changbin to get back to work. Especially since he got hurt while at work. "You should open your bar again tonight." Changbin said as he walked inside Minho's apartment. He knew Minho didn't want to leave his side, but sometimes Changbin wanted to be alone. "You just got home. I want to spend time with you tonight. I'll go back tomorrow, I promise." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, following the older inside the bedroom who put away the younger's suitcase. 

"If you really want to spend more time with me, maybe I should move in with you." Changbin said as Minho looked at the younger in surprise. He never had a boyfriend tell him that. He would always ask a boyfriend if they could live together and they would always break up. "Don't joke about this, Bin." Minho chuckled, sitting down on his bed as Changbin sat down next to him. He kissed the older's cheek. "How can I not want to live together with someone as amazing as you?" Changbin asked as Minho chuckled, nodding carefully. 

Before Changbin got into the hospital, Minho was afraid they would break up. Even though some would say the hospital visit got them closer again. They knew that wasn't the case. "And I need someone to take care of me in case I get hurt again." Changbin said, holding Minho's hands as the older tried to hit his arm. "Just… Be careful. I really don't want to lose you." Minho said as Changbin nodded, pressing their lips together.

"I need to take a shower." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, walking towards the younger's suitcase. "We need to go back to your place to get your stuff here." Minho said as Changbin got up from the bed. "I thought I was at my place." The younger said as the older chuckled. They walked inside the bathroom as Changbin kissed Minho's cheek. 

"I think you should join me. I don't trust myself cleaning the wound." Changbin said as Minho nodded, blushing slightly. The younger took off his shirt and with the help of the older, he took off the bandage from the incision. "It's healing quite quickly." Minho said as Changbin nodded, kissing the older's cheek. "It will leave a scar though." "That's hot." Minho chuckled as Changbin rolled his eyes, pushing the older slightly.

* * *

Changbin invited Chan over to celebrate him moving into Minho's apartment. Minho was still on his way home from the bar. "I never thought I would see you so happy with someone." Chan said as Changbin smiled, looking at the front door opening. "Chan hyung! You're here already." Minho chuckled, taking off his coat and shoes. He pressed a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek before taking a seat. "I was just telling Bin about how happy you make him." Chan chuckled as Minho chuckled and nodded. He was quite aware he did. "He's been making me happy too." Minho smiled as his boyfriend rolled his eyes, letting the other hold his hand. 

Chan let out a chuckle, realising he was a bit jealous of what they had. They had a big argument before and Changbin ended up in the hospital, worrying Minho. "I'm sure you'll stay together for probably forever." The oldest chuckled as Minho nodded, looking at Changbin who smiled. He hoped they would, because no one made him feel the same way Minho did. "I guess I should leave you two alone." Chan chuckled, getting up from the couch while leaving the apartment. Minho chuckled, pressing a kiss against Changbin's cheek. "I've had a long day so…" "Shower?" The younger one asked as the other nodded, giggling as he pulled his boyfriend with him towards the bathroom.

When they got out, they immediately went to bed. They would love to cuddle to sleep. "I'm so lucky to have met you. I've told you already, I know." Minho said as Changbin let out a chuckle. He loved being reminded of it. Though he felt lucky too. Changbin chuckled, a little bit taken by surprise when Minho moved his shirt up. "Your scar truly looks so sexy." The older one said as the younger chuckled. He giggled when he felt his boyfriend press a kiss near the scar. "I'm sure you're still mad at me for being so reckless at work." Changbin said as Minho looked up, rolling his eyes. He should have seen this coming. 

"At first I was worried about you, Bin. It's not every day you hear your boyfriend is inside the hospital because he got shot." Minho explained, letting his hand move under Changbin's shirt. "It's true I got too worried. But I was scared to lose you, Binnie. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Minho said as Changbin smiled, pressing their lips together to reassure the older he wouldn't have to. "You're always my police officer, my hero." Minho chuckled, closing his eyes while snuggling against Changbin. He could forever fall asleep like this.

Changbin eventually had to get back to work. He knew how much Minho worried about him, so Chan would lead most days. Minho expected him to call whenever they finished a task. Changbin thought that wasn't really necessary, but he wanted to make sure Minho was reassured. "I'm guessing you're seeing the true side of Minho nowadays." Chan chuckled when Changbin finished his phone call to his boyfriend. The younger one rolled his eyes though smiled. 

"Hyung, he might be worried a lot. He knows I'll always be careful." Changbin explained as Chan chuckled. The younger avoided relationships like that, so the older wondered why this time was different. "But he's so self-assured. He honestly doesn't need me to protect him." Changbin smiled, looking at Chan who was chuckling. That's why it was different. "Let's change the subject before you tell me details about what happens in the bedroom." Chan said as Changbin chuckled.

While they were in the police, driving around town to check if any crimes were happening, Changbin asked to stop at Minho's bar. Chan agreed, though didn't understand why. Not that long ago, Changbin had messaged his boyfriend everything was fine. When they arrived, Chan followed Changbin inside the building. "Oh good, you're here. This guy doesn't want to leave." Minho said as he lead the two police officers towards one of his clients. 

"Did you really have to call the police on me?" Chan could tell the guy was drunk. They always caused chaos in bars "You know my parents would ask what happened. They can't know I go here." The guy said as Minho sighed, looking at Changbin who looked at Chan. "I know, Hyunwoo. This is why I asked my boyfriend and his colleague to come." Minho sighed, leaving the police officers with Hyunwoo. "We're not going to tell your parents you were here." Changbin said as Chan nodded, helping Hyunwoo get up from his seat. 

He always hated bringing drunk people home, but Hyunwoo was at least cooperating. "I never knew gay police officers exist." Hyunwoo chuckled as they got inside the car, after Changbin told Minho he would see him home after his shift ended. "I am not one of them." Chan said as Changbin chuckled. Hyunwoo told Chan his address as the oldest police officer drove him home. Hyunwoo kept asking questions to Changbin about how he met Minho and about the relationship.

* * *

Changbin stared at how Minho pulled up his shirt, high enough to see his scar. Changbin chuckled as Minho looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. "Thank you for bringing Hyunwoo home. He was hammered and didn't want to go home." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, holding onto the older's hands by linking their fingers together. "He's one of the customers that's been coming ever since I opened the bar. His parents are conservatives, so they would throw him out when they find out his sexuality." Minho explained as Changbin pressed a kiss on top of his boyfriend's head. "You're an amazing person, hyung." "I just know how they feel." Minho sighed as Changbin held the older's up, making his boyfriend look at him. 

"Is there something I don't know?" The younger one asked as the older nodded. "My parents threw me out when I was sixteen. I haven't talked to them or seen them since then." Minho explained, feeling Changbin's soft lips on his own for just a second. "You're better off without them." The police officer said as the other one chuckled, kissing his boyfriend. Changbin smiled, pulling Minho closer as they shaken a passionate kiss. "You're right. I have you now." Minho said as Changbin let out a chuckle, feeling special. He feels lucky to have met Minho. "I love you, Min." "I love you too, Binnie." Minho smiled, pressing another kiss against Changbin's lips. Their relationship was the strongest it could ever be, nothing is going to change that.


End file.
